


Learn To Love Yourself

by bluestbluetoeverblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Goodbyes, Letters, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestbluetoeverblue/pseuds/bluestbluetoeverblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Remus worries he won't have the chance to raise his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To Love Yourself

Dear Edward,

I am writing this letter because you have been born in the midst of a war that I have lost too many people I love to. It would be naive of me to pretend that I cannot suffer the same fate. If this does happen, there are a few things I would like you to know. 

I never expected to have children. There were so many things about me that should have prevented it, things you will probably come to learn from those I leave behind. Despite these things and the great fear I have now since becoming a father, please know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Your mother and I love you more anything in the world, and we will do everything possible to stay with you. But if something should happen to us, we are confident you will be left with a large and loving family. Your grandparents and the Weasleys will treat you like their own, of that I am sure. And as for your godfather, we could not name a better person to look out for you. 

There are countless things I plan on teaching you throughout your life, but if I never have the chance, this is what I want to tell you the most: never be afraid of who you are. People will find anything they can to dislike about you, but you need to be able to love yourself anyways. Love yourself the way I love you, the way your mother loves you. A wonderful girl I once knew said, “Everything about you is beautiful, whether you can see it or not.” Hold that in your heart, and know that it is true. Nothing about who you are can be wrong.

And remember that I love you. Always have, always will.


End file.
